There are some elemental analyzers of this type in which a crucible containing a sample is placed inside a heating furnace. High-frequency AC voltage is then applied to a coil surrounding the crucible so that the sample inside the crucible is heated and combusted by high-frequency induction heating. Elements that are contained in this sample are analyzed from the gas that is thereby generated.
Conventionally, as is shown in Patent document 1, a combustion improver is used in the above-described elemental analyzer in order to accelerate the combustion of the sample.